


Mi último show [ Papyton Underfell ]

by LadyJoker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Underfell, papyton
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJoker/pseuds/LadyJoker
Summary: No tienes idea lo difícil que es ser yo.Nunca te has preocupado por mí.Nunca nadie me quiso realmente.¿Así que para qué mentir?Tengo miedo, sí.Pero ¿A quién le importa?





	Mi último show [ Papyton Underfell ]

  
Pobre, pobre niño. Veía en sus ojos el miedo reflejado, la angustia y el congojo que se acallaba tras sus mudos labios.

_Casi me hacía sentir pena por tener que exterminarlo._

Extendí con suma diversión mis brazos hacía el cielo, mostrando mi excelencia en aquel escenario que era tan sólo mío.   
El escenario que daría a atestiguar mi glorioso final.

\--¿Acaso tienes miedo, muchachito? Tranquilo, pronto todo acabará y será ¡Glorioso!- Una sonrisa demencial fue la que se presentó en mi metálico rostro, en donde la duda no era una opción...

El muchacho me miró, una expresión dolida que sólo dejaba un rastro de confusión en mi rostro ¡Lo quería matar! ¡¿Por qué mierda me mira con esos ojos?!

Me acerqué con desprecio listo para atacar, listo para enfrentarme a aquella batalla que daría fin alguna de nuestras vidas... pero él se quedó parado, mirándome con esa extraña expresión, la cual él llamó "sonrisa".

_Esto no está bien._

Los televidentes abucheaban como era de esperar.   
Yo no podía moverme más... cada minuto que seguía delante de ese humano, era simplemente mortífero para mi alma.

_Me sentía preso en un horrible sentimiento que ya había sentido._

Intenté dirigir nuevamente el espectáculo, ya que me encontraba prácticamente destrozado luego de "pelear" con él y en poco tiempo, el telón se bajaría, mi gran idea era contestar llamadas de mis gloriosos fans ¡Siempre desee eso! ¡Alphis estará orgullosa!

_Mis pensamientos estaban sobrepasando mis límites, debía actuar rápido._

_\--_ Muy bien ¡Es momento de contestar llamadas!- Grité emocionado, intentando mover mi arruinado brazo.

El teléfono sonó en menos de un segundo. Mi rostro se iluminó pero el de Frisk... Él estaba horrorizado.

\--Bien, querido, estas en vivo.- Canté con alegría mientras la persona al otro lado también reía.

 _\--No te emociones.-_ Dijo apaciblemente la otra voz, dejándome descolocado-.  _Llamé para decirte que me das_ ** _asco_** _,_ ** _maldito marica de mierda_** _._ \- Mi sonrisa quedó paralizada.

_No, por favor no._

_\--_ Bien.- Reí con nerviosismo y colgué para atender a otra llamada.

\-- ** _Muerete perra desagradable_** _, tu show siempre me_ ** _asqueo_** _._

Atendí cada una de las llamadas y todas... absolutamente todas, eran peticiones de que yo me suicidara...

_Alphis_ _tenía razón. Ella siempre tenía razón._

Fue en ese momento en que me dí cuenta de lo que intentaba acallar al hacer este show...

_Soy tan disgustante._

Lágrimas empezaron a escurrir de mis lagrimales, sentimientos de odio y rencor hacía mi mismo. Era tan común que fuese así aunque en vivo me venía completamente diferente, era un hombre lleno de positivismo y arrogancia... y eso tan sólo era una maldita capa para evitar que viesen esta faceta.

Pero no pude evitarlo, estaba destruido y nadie, absolutamente nadie en el Bajo Mundo, tenía un mínimo cariño hacía mí... sólo odio y desprecio.

Primero fui marginado por mi propio primo y luego, toda la gente en mi entorno empezó a ver lo malo en mí, inclusive yo.

_Me siento tan asqueado de ser quien soy._

Comencé a sollozar sin privarme de demostrar mi tristeza, lloré lo que no había llorado en años. Y reconocí, que yo estaba mejor estando muerto.

El humano me miro espantado pero esta vez, tan sólo podía sonreirle.   
Tenía razón, destruir a ese humano sería un gran error, algo que nunca me perdonaría.

\--Frisk. Alejate de aquí y vuelve a tu mundo. Vive.- Fue lo único que mis cuerdas magnéticas pudieron pronunciar antes de que en mi intercomunicador apareciese el nombre de 《Alphis》la cual llamaba. Atendí sin mucho que perder y la saludé con una ligera risilla.

 ** _\--Eres inservible, robot inútil_**.- Fue lo único que ella dijo antes de que sonase un "Bip" adentro mío.

Dirigí mi mano hacía mi pecho, sintiendo el leve sonido de la bomba en mi pecho, ella la había activado. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no había ninguna luz al final del camino y empecé a reír desenfrenadamente. Lágrimas brotaban descontroladamente. Iba a morir tan... solo.

\--Papy dear...- Murmuré lamentable, recordando a ese esqueleto, al menos conservando una diminuta felicidad.

\--Aquí estoy.- La voz... aquella voz invadió mis sentidos y Levanté mi cabeza totalmente aturdido.

Él estaba delante mío. Papyrus... ¿Por qué él... por qué él estaba llorando?

\--Mettaton.- Sólo dijo mi nombre antes de abalanzarce hacía mi destruido cuerpo, dejándome confundido por su repentina acción.

\--¿Papy... qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con la Guardia Real...- Hoy era el día que declararían lider a Papyrus, era un día demasiado importante para él ser el lider de la milicia del Bajo Mundo.

\--Te ví por la televisión de la Guardia ¿Acaso estas loco?- Esa pregunta resultó en una diminuta sonrisa en mi rostro y leve asentir de cabeza, Papy me miró con poca gracias, ofendido por mi sonrisa-. ¡Esto no es gracioso!- Me gritó mietras apoyaba su mano de forma desesperada en mi pecho-. Tú sabes donde esta la bomba ¡Así que dímelo!- Exigió disgustado y yo simplemente negué, dejándolo ahora a él desconcertado.

\--Lo he decidido, Papy. Es mejor que esté muerto... sirvo mejor así.- Mi sonrisa era auténtica, sólo y exclusivamente para él-. Perdóname por haberme metido en tu vida... perdóname por siquiera enamorarme de ti.

Sus cuencas vacías se llenaron con un intenso color rojo, mientras sus lágrimas bajaban rápidamente. ¿En serio el lloraba por... mí?

\--Por Dios, Mettaton, me importa una mierda lo que digan las demás lacras de ti o de mí. Me importa poco sí crees que mereces morir,  ** _Yo_** no lo permitiré. Morirás cuando yo me aburra de ti.- Su mano de forma espectral pasó por mi pecho y tomó con fuerza la bomba, la cual estaba aferrada a mi metálico corazón. Él la sacó y con su inmensa fuerza la destruyó en su mano-. Te amo.

. . .

_Como hubiese deseado que fuese así... que él me socorriera como una dama en peligro, que me dirigiera que todo lo ocurrido no había sido un cruel juego suyo y que en verdad me amaba._

_**Como hubiese deseado que él no me hubiese visto morir con esa lacerante sonrisa.** _


End file.
